Cammy vs Bowser
Cammy vs Bowser is the final fixture of the Video Game World Cup. Description The final is here! Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena Final fever had infected the attending audience as fireworks burst out from the arena. The announcer strolled forward, microphone in hand, ready to address the crowd. "Here we go then, everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for! The final of the competition is upon us!" The audience erupted into cheers. "We've seen some insane battles in this competition and I get the impression that this one will be full of highlights as well! The two strongest combatants of the tourney have been decided, which means there's only one more thing to do..." Two portals opened up either side of the arena, much to the excitement of the attendees. "...time to find out who the best of the best is!" The announcer left the arena and Cammy and Bowser stepped through the portals for the final time. (Cues music) Bowser bashed his fists together and let out a deafening roar, making his presence well and truly known. Cammy remained unfazed - despite the obvious size disadvantage, she felt confident, tightening her gloves and preparing to engage the behemoth before her. HERE WE GO! Cammy initially wanted to attempt a vertical drop kick, but a quick analysis of Bowser's positioning suggested he too was going for the same move. With ease and grace, Cammy flipped over the attack, and then directed a peppered kick down onto his knee. Bowser grunted, and Cammy made a point to keep out of arm's reach. Bowser then tucked his head into his shell and spun on the floor, chasing Cammy who was trying to block the onslaught. The attack from Bowser flung her into the side of the force field and Bowser quickly looked for a follow up. He dropped down with the mightiest Bowser Bomb he could muster, creating a huge crater in the floor and sending chunks of debris scattering. Cammy held firm, but now Bowser held Cammy by the hair, and pulled her over his head and drove his spikes into her back. Cammy cried out in pain as blood began to trickle down her spine. She could not sustain this level of physicality for long, and needed to play smart. She backed away, looking to widen the field of play. Bowser spat meteors, as if to spite Cammy's planning ahead and the projectiles were coming forward with menace. Cammy gritted her teeth, realizing that this was probably going to hurt... She then delivered a Spiral Arrow to the closest meteor and sent it careening into Bowser's face, stunning the king. Cammy's eyes widened, and her face lit up. An opening! She rushed on in, and delivered a kick right to the throat of the monster. Bowser stumbled backwards, and took a swipe with a claw, which Cammy latched on to. She began tugging on the arm, desperately trying to cinch in an arm breaker. But Bowser simply hoisted her back up and threw her into the air. Perfect - for Cammy that proved to be. She immediately delivered a receipt, kicking Bowser right in the forehead and then sitting on his shoulders, grabbing the horns on his head. "Gimme a break..." Bowser grumbled, trying to duck his head, but Cammy refused to relinquish her hold. She twisted the head left and right, causing discomfort for Bowser, who eventually let out a frustrated roar, seasoned with anger and frustration. He lowered his head and charged at the force field, which Cammy had a split second to avoid, rolling to a side. She then turned around, right into a dropkick from Bowser. Spit and blood sloshed from Cammy's mouth as she was flung the entire length of the arena, and collapsed on her front. The English girl groaned, and looked up as her vision began to return to normal. She then made out Bowser's attempt to squish her into bits, rolling through the attack and kicking out his knee. Bowser growled, and turned around with a swipe. Cammy blocked with both arms, but then caught a meteor in the face. Several more meteors came Cammy's way, as she ducked and dodged the attacks barely. They landed harmlessly on the ground, and Bowser delivered a huge stomp, creating a shock wave that covered the entire ground. Cammy was lifted into the air, next to a meteor. She knew what to do. With a Spiral Arrow, she kicked the rock right at Bowser, smashing him in the face. As Bowser slowed down, Cammy kicked a second, this one collapsing the beast's knee. Cammy then saw an opportunity. She leapt over Bowser's assault and grabbed him by the neck, bringing him down to the floor. With a mighty tug, she looked to snap his neck again. Bowser wised up, and used a Whirling Fortress to free himself. Cammy panted, struggling for breath but still determined to win this one. She placed an elbow under Bowser's chin, knocking a collection of teeth from his jaw. Enraged, Bowser snapped, and threw his whole body at her in desperate offence. The clumsy attack was easily evaded, and Cammy kicked right in the back of his head, bouncing him off the force field. She then delivered several Spiral Arrows to the chest, pinning him against the force field and looking to crush any possible part of his body against it. Bowser toughed out, punching Cammy across the side of the head. Cammy could hear nothing, but she didn't need to in order to fend off the attempted dropkick. She landed on top of Bowser's shin, smashing into it with several dropkicks of her own. Bowser backed off, spitting a meteor into the ribs of his foe. Cammy slowed, and Bowser raked his claws across her chest. The wounds gaped, but Cammy would not lie down. She composed herself, barely, and then delivered a calf kick to an overly ambitious Bowser. This time, when Bowser attempted a meteor attack, Cammy was prepared. She kicked him right in the mouth, trapping the projectile in his mouth. A raised knee then broke Bowser's snout, and the King of Koopas began to suffocate on his own attack. He rushed at Cammy, who enzuguried him to the ground. She then stomped down on the back of Bowser's head, which planted onto the floor, meeting the trapped meteor and splitting apart the Koopa King's throat. (Music stops) For a moment, there was silence. Then as Bowser's body slumped to the floor, the stadium erupted into satisfied cheers and thunderous applause. Cammy had done it! Against the odds, she had slain her final foe, and she would soon be on the first trip out of here. DBX! Conclusion "Holy smokes, a David and Goliath final for sure! But somehow, someway, she figured out a way to triumph against the odds and clinch the championship from right under Bowser's nose! This battle's winner is Cammy!" Poll The End (Cues music) "And with that, the Video Game World Cup draws to a close! Congratulations to Cammy White on her emphatic victory and undefeated record! Big props to all participating combatants who left it all in the arena! Rest assured they will all be returned safely to their respective universes - it will be like they were never gone! I hope that each participant learned something throughout this tourney that may aid them in whatever they aim to achieve in their worlds. Thank you for being a part of these games, I hope you had as much fun as I did!"Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights